Rumpelstiltskin
by OnceUponATimeLove
Summary: He was a man once, and then he changed. Here is the story of the Dark One, someone to be feared, someone that you don't know anything about...yet. Rating may change
1. After the Storm

**A/N: I dont write songfics... truly...i guess you could call this a songfic...but truly I just used the wonderful music of Mumford and Sons as inspiration ...Every chapter will have a song and if that makes it a sonfic do be it:) Enjoy**

* * *

_And after the storm,_

_I run and run as the rains come_

_And I look up, I look up,_

_on my knees and out of luck,_

_I look up._

_Night has always pushed up day_

_You must know life to see decay_

_But I won't rot, I won't rot_

_Not this mind and not this heart,_

_I won't rot._

The battle was hard, it was a bloodbath. The ogres swept the field, decimating the men and women that stood, practice dummies, in the way. He crouched down in the mud, a mixture of blood and rain and dirt and tears, waiting for death. It never came. He listened to the desperate screams around him as his comrades were brutally murdered, a human barrier easily broken. He stood slowly, carefully and looked around him. The ogres weren't even paying attention to him.

He was a small slip of a man, thinly muscled from working hard in the fields at home, nothing compared the normally brawny farmhands and workers. He slithered through the battle, his goal a small crop of trees and boulders that led to the huge forest that commanded the landscape.

He was on the edge of the battle line when the ogre brought his iron spiked club down on his right knee. He screamed and fell to the ground. The ogre left him to die, moving on to the next unfortunate victim. He struggled, to stand, wrapping his cloak around his knee before crawling towards the outcropping of trees.

The knee was never the same and neither was he. He woke up every night with the sounds of screams in his ears and the feel of that club crushing his knee, mixing his blood with the earth, earth he was sure he wasn't worth.

He slowly and painfully made his way back home, he had a girl there that he thought he loved, and figured kinda loved him back. She picked him over spinsterhood at least, and that was obviously something.

_And I took you by the hand_

_And we stood tall,_

_And remembered our own land,_

_What we lived for._

_And there will come a time,_

_you'll see, with no more tears._

_And love will not break your heart,_

_but dismiss your fears._

_Get over your hill and see_

_what you find there,_

_With grace in your heart_

_and flowers in your hair._

He expected her to be excited to see him, at least his return meant she wouldn't be living in worse poverty than she already was for the rest of her life. But she wasn't. He could see why, her belly curved beneath her worn dress in a way that was obviously not his doing.

She was ashamed to see him. She was the first to call him a coward; she scoffed at his injuries and she hated his guts. She spurned his kisses and finally she gave birth to the son that was not his. He was beautiful. The moment she could walk again she did, right out of the door and out of his life leaving him with the baby boy who he named Baelfire.

That's what he lived for, the little boy who was not his but would be, and the small bit of land that he struggled to work every day in the sun, ignoring the pain in his leg just so he could provide for the baby boy who was now his. Slowly, as the boy grew, so did his happiness, and his love for the child, and his ability to ignore those who spoke against him. He was tentatively living.

_And now I cling to what I knew_

_I saw exactly what was true_

_But oh no more._

_That's why I hold,_

_That's why I hold with all I have._

_That's why I hold._

They tried to take the baby boy who was now a young man away from him. They were going to put him on the same blood soaked field that his father stood on once before, and had narrowly escaped. Rumplestiltskin decided to take measures into his own hands and took power into him that would treat him with as much disdain as the rest of the world. Now he held the power, and he used it to hold onto his son, his sun, his universe and only reason for living as tightly as he could no matter what.

_And I will die alone_

_and be left there._

_Well I guess I'll just go home,_

_Oh God knows where._

_because death is just so full_

_and man so small._

_Well I'm scared of what's behind_

_and what's before._

The son left, just like his mother, he left though, not out of hatred but of love. He just wanted his daddy back. His daddy was no longer there. Now stood a powerful man, one who was no longer cowardly, or so he thought. Rumplestiltskin made himself move on after his son was lost. He had no choice, it was that or curse someone else with his horrible fate. He was still cowardly, because he had no idea what was to come, but he would use his power as a shield to keep any threat, be it love, hate, dismay, fear , heartbreak; ogres, dragons, women, at bay. He wouldn't make his mistakes again.

_And there will come a time,_

_you'll see, with no more tears._

_And love will not break your heart,_

_but dismiss your fears._

_Get over your hill and see_

_what you find there,_

_With grace in your heart_

_and flowers in your hair._

He acquired Belle the way he did several of the other trinkets he kept close to keep the loneliness away. He dealt her a hand for forever and she gladly accepted, becoming the first selfless person he had met in a very long time. Slowly a bandage wound its way around his broken and torn heart. It had a bubbly laugh, and soft blue eyes. He slowly became less afraid. Of everything except her. Her rejection was the only thing that could affect him anymore. But she never did. She never shuddered at his touch, or brush aside his conversation. In fact she welcomed it. She wanted to talk with him, seeking him out and chatting at him for hours about mundane things and chipped teacups. He began feel again.

_And there will come a time,_

_you'll see, with no more tears._

_And love will not break your heart,_

_but dismiss your fears._

_Get over your hill and see_

_what you find there,_

_With grace in your heart_

_and flowers in your hair_

Her laugh revived him. It brought him some semblance of joy and he felt for her, he wanted to please her. He was willing to change. He felt her presence like summers day, the heat so much you could breathe it. The sounds of earth alive all around, the song of a bird, the burble of a brook, the wind in the grass, sounded in a laugh. The color of bark and the sun-dappled forest floor trapped in a curl. He loved her and he became more and more convinced that she loved him too. It was the only time he felt that he had successfully weathered a storm.

* * *

**A/N: That was deep:) at least i think it was deep:) Let me know if i should continue kk? Thanks!**


	2. White Blank Page

**A/N: Well this one is based on White Blank Page. I dont know if it is as good as the other but I tried:) I hope you all love it! It's dedicated to PadfootSawyer:) ps. I highly HIGHLY recommend you listen to this song as you read this:)**

* * *

_Can you lie next to her_

_and give her your heart, your heart?_

_As well as your body_

_And can you lie next to her_

_and confess your love, your love?_

_As well as your folly_

_And can you kneel before this king_

_and say "I'm clean", "I'm Clean"?_

He admitted to himself that he had fallen in love with the beauty the day he gave her the rose. The way she smiled, her eyes crinkling made the entire world stop spinning.

He would never admit it to anyone else though. He was never going to lose her the same way he lost the other people he dared loving. He was toxic, murder to those he cared about. He wouldn't be toxic for her.

He was not a good man. He tried to be most of the time. But the darkness inside of him was threatening to choke out every ounce of good he possessed. Belle was the only good he had left. He wasn't going to risk her.

He decided that he would never admit his feelings for her because it was too dangerous. She would be in danger, from the queen, from all of the enemies he had ever acquired.

_But tell me now where was my fault,_

_in loving you with my whole heart?_

_Oh, tell me now where was my fault, in loving you with my whole heart?_

Her kiss was soft, and it was warm, and it was so very utterly sweet. It was real, and he could taste her passion, her bravery. He felt himself changing, weakening.

"What's happening?" He asked her.

She was changing him. She didn't want him as he was she wanted him human. And the Queen wanted his powers. The rage he flew into rivaled his temper tantrums of the past. But most of all he was being a coward. He couldn't help it, he didn't have enough power to protect those he loves when he is a mere human. And that includes her. So he did all he knows to do, he poisoned her against him. He pushed her away.

_Her white blank page_

_and a swelling rage, rage_

_You did not think when you sent me to the brink, to the brink_

_You desired my attention, but denied my affections, my affections_

She was so angry. He could see it lying beneath her skin, painting her cheeks red and turning her eyes hard. He would never forgive himself for that. For hurting her at all. He spent the past few hours wondering if he left bruises on her porcelain arms. He opened the door to the dungeon. His mind made up.

"Go." He ordered, even as his heart was breaking. She argued with him. She knew him like no other human being ever had. She knew his motives and his reasons for being who he was and that scared him even more. He was dangerous. And no matter how much his heart betrayed him he was going to make her go. He thought he was being a coward. And so did she. But in fact he was being brave. He was letting go of the one thing that kept him sane.

_So tell me now where was my fault,_

_in loving you with my whole heart?_

_Oh, tell me now where was my fault, in loving you with my whole heart?_

He let her go. It was the hardest thing he ever had to do. He loved her so much. So when the Queen meandered into his home and tore his heart out, he never believed he would survive. It only took a few words for her to take his entire world and casually crush it in her fist, the pieces falling on his floor, and crunching beneath her boots.

He knew not how to cope. He was numb. He was dead. He replaced a gleaming golden chalice with her priceless chipped cup and for the first time in a hundred years, he bent his head and he cried, tears splashing in the beloved cup in front of him.

_Lead me to the truth and I will follow you with my whole life_

_oh lead me to the truth and I will follow you with my whole life_

If only he knew she was alive. He would hunt her down, find, her. He would pull her from whatever infernal place the queen kept her and hold her in his arms for eternity. He would use all his power to keep her safe with him forever and ever and ever. He would keep her even as the world fell to pieces around them, the sky falling down, the earth crumbling beneath them. He would bury his face in her fair and breathe her in and smile as his world stayed safe in his arms.

_Ahhhh ahh ahh ahh ahh ahh ahhh ahhhhhh_

_Ahhhh ahh ahh ahh ahh ahh ahhh ahhhhhh_

_Ahhhh ahh ahh ahh ahh ahh ahhh ahhhhhh_

_Ahhhh ahh ahh ahh ahh ahh ahhh ahhhhhh_

* * *

**A/N: I hope you loved it:) Review please:)**


	3. Winter Winds

**A/N: song, winter winds:)**

_As the winter winds litter London with lonely hearts_

_Oh the warmth in your eyes swept me into your arms_

_Was it love or fear of the cold that led us through the night?_

_For every kiss your beauty trumped my doubt_

He did long to have children, and treat them like the precious beings they are. He wanted a wife, who he could love endlessly, and who would love him back.

She would be brunette, he decided. He would take care of her.

He saw her one day, spinning in the summer sun, straight brown hair shining in the sun. She stopped when she saw him watching and smirked before turning on her heel and flouncing off. That's when he decided that she would be his wife.

Her name was Cora.

_And my head told my heart_

_"Let love grow"_

_But my heart told my head_

_"This time no_

_This time no"_

He loved her, he supposed, because she was beautiful, and endured his kisses. He knew she didn't love him, not yet. Be it because of his appearance, he knew he wasn't the most handsome man in the world, or because of his quiet and cowardly disposition he didn't know. All he knew is that he had memorized the color of her hair as she spun in the sun, arms outstretched, laughing as the wind tangled it up.

He held on to her because he knew she had to fall in love with him eventually…right? He took good care of her and did everything he could to make her happy.

But then the summons came.

They needed him in the Ogre War.

_We'll be washed and buried one day my girl_

_And the time we were given will be left for the world_

_The flesh that lived and loved will be eaten by plague_

_So let the memories be good for those who stay_

She took him to her bed for the first time a week before he left, and told him she wanted him to marry her.

He married her, and the day he had to leave he helped move her into his home, carrying her over the threshold and kissing her goodbye before he left.

She didn't watch him leave.

He thought of her all the time while he was in the war.

Mostly her beautiful brown hair, the way her mouth felt against his. He fought for her, to return to her. To start a family with her and be the father to his children that his father never was.

He was gone for a year before he ran from the battlefield.

It took two months for him to return home.

_And my head told my heart_

_"Let love grow"_

_But my heart told my head_

_"This time no"_

_Yes, my heart told my head_

_"This time no_

_This time no"_

She cried when he returned, he thought she was happy at first, but when he went to kiss her she moved away and folded her hand over her belly. Her rounded, belly.

She was with child, and it couldn't be his.

_Oh the shame that sent me off from the God that I once loved_

_Was the same that sent me into your arms_

_Oh and pestilence is won when you are lost and I am gone_

_And no hope, no hope will overcome_

His heart broke. His wife was unfaithful and he realized that he didn't love her at all. He loved the thought of her. But now he saw her for what she was, and what she wasent.

Her brown hair was dull, limp, and lifeless.

She would bestow kisses on anyone who wished them.

He was not the only man she accepted to her bed, not even the week they were married.

He hated her. But he had sworn himself to her. And he would care for her, he would keep his promise, even if she didn't.

_But if your strife strikes at your sleep_

_Remember spring swaps snow for leaves_

_You'll be happy and wholesome again_

_When the city clears and sun ascends_

She gave birth to a son and then left him, for another poor man who was less crippled than he. She left the child too, who he cared for as best he could, a better father that his ever was.

But he lost him too.

He became the Dark One. He became winter, and he never loved again.

Until he met her.

She had vibrant brown hair that bounced in lively curls, a twinkle in her eyes, and a smile on her lips. He would see her dimples even as she frowned. She stayed with him for a very long time, seeking out his company, wanting to spend time with him.

He loved her, and this time he knew it was love because he didn't just want to take care of her, and see her bear their children, and spend the rest of his life with her, he would die for her, he would live for her, he would even give up his power for her. Yeah, it was that bad.

_And my head told my heart_

_"Let love grow"_

_But my heart told my head_

_"This time no"_

_And my head told my heart_

_"Let love grow"_

_But my heart told my head_

_"This time no_

_This time no"_

He wasent going to let love grow because they already had it. He wanted her then, but he knew it wouldn't be so, not in that world.

Even when he made her leave, and she 'died' he knew he would see her again. In another world where he was allowed to love, and he knew he could be loved back.

* * *

**oh yes:) Reviews?**


	4. The Cave

**A/N: I just want you all to know that I LOVE THIS ONE!:) So you better read it and like it!:))) The song is The Cave, From Mumford and Sons!**

* * *

_It's empty in the valley of your heart_

_The sun, it rises slowly as you walk_

_Away from all the fears_

_And all the faults you've left behind_

_The harvest left no food for you to eat_

_You cannibal, you meat-eater, you see_

_But I have seen the same_

_I know the shame in your defeat_

The curse was a success. Everyone was nice and clueless. The queen believed that she had all the power, and Rumplestiltskin held all of the control. He just had to find what he wanted.

She was somewhere; he knew that she had not died. It only took a few moments with her father to find that out.

The queen had her stashed somewhere, most likely to use as a pawn.

She would not be used as a pawn. He didn't easily lose, but he knew that he had to let her think she won. So he did and he waited, biding his time.

_But I will hold on hope_

_And I won't let you choke_

_On the noose around your neck_

_And I'll find strength in pain_

_And I will change my ways_

_I'll know my name as it's called again_

"Rumplestiltskin." The queen hissed his name, looking as pissed off as she ever did. "How dare you?"

"I said please, dearie. Give her back." Regina gritted her teeth, face turning red. Finally she sighed.

"Fine." She picked up her phone and dialed a number.

"Elphie. Yes let the girl out. Send her to the pawn shop. Yes I know what I'm doing. Oh just do it. Yes." Then she hung up and glowered at Rum for a minute. He smiled meanly and turned on his heel and left.

_Cause I have other things to fill my time_

_You take what is yours and I'll take mine_

_Now let me at the truth_

_Which will refresh my broken mind_

He arrived at the pawn shop to see a curvy brunette poking around his antique bookshelf.

"Belle?" He asked. She turned and smiled.

"Hello" She said, "you must be Mr. Gold."

_So tie me to a post and block my ears_

_I can see widows and orphans through my tears_

_I know my call despite my faults_

_And despite my growing fears_

So she didn't remember. He knew that she wouldn't but something in him hoped she would never forget him.

He knew that he would never forget her.

His solution was to take her home and set her up in the guest room, woo her, treat her like his princess, and see her fall in love with him all over again.

_But I will hold on hope_

_And I won't let you choke_

_On the noose around your neck_

_And I'll find strength in pain_

_And I will change my ways_

_I'll know my name as it's called again_

"Gold!" She bounced up and threw her arms around his neck.

"Hello dearie." He said, returning her hug.

"Thank you so much!" She cried, squeezing him tighter. He played dumb.

"For what?" She lightly smacked him on the arm.

"Oh you!" She said. He had completely refurbished the library for her, put it in her name, and left a card on her bed that told her that she was the new owner. She was thrilled. She leaned up and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you."

"You're welcome, love."

_So come out of your cave walking on your hands_

_And see the world hanging upside down_

_You can understand dependence_

_When you know the maker's land_

She was crying softly, trying not to let him know that she was hurting.

"Belle?" He called, knocking on her door. She didn't answer, but he could hear her choking as she tried to be quiet. "Belle, what's the matter?" The door slammed open and she was in his arms. His back hit the wall on the other side of the hallway before he had the chance to think. He wrapped his arms around her as she began to sob into the front of his shirt.

"Something's wrong with me. I'm seeing things and it's ter-terrifying." She gasped. He held her until the shadows in the hallway completely engulfed them.

_So make your siren's call_

_And sing all you want_

_I will not hear what you have to say_

_Cause I need freedom now_

_And I need to know how_

_To live my life as it's meant to be_

He tried to put her to bed in her room when she fell asleep in the hallway, but the moment he broke contact with her body she was awake again and reaching for him.

HE really didn't care.

They went downstairs and he somehow managed to make her tea one-handed, because she sure wasn't going to let go of him. They drank their tea out of the chipped tea set and she started to get sleepy again. She leaned her head against his shoulder and his arm went around her waist.

"Can I sleep with you tonight?" She asked softly.

"Of course."

_And I will hold on hope_

_And I won't let you choke_

_On the noose around your neck_

_And I'll find strength in pain_

_And I will change my ways_

_I'll know my name as it's called again_

"Rumplestiltskin." She murmured, her hand on his cheek. They were half asleep in his bed, her body was soft and warm against his. He pressed a kiss on her forehead. Then he realized what she said.

"Belle?" he whispered softly. She nuzzled closer, face pressing into his neck.

"Mmm?" She replied.

"What did you call me?" she took a deep breath.

"Mmm? Rumblstillskin." She slurred. He smiled and pulled her closer. She remembered who he was.

"Belle?" She stirred slightly but didn't answer, "I love you." He whispered.

* * *

**A/N: LOVE IT! GOLLY! Ya'll seriously better review this! **


	5. Thistles and Weeds

**A/N This is the second to last chapter. I hope you all love it, it has a bit more dialogue than normal but thats okay i suppose. I wrote this sick and miserable at four in the morning so i hope it doesn't stink too badly! **

* * *

_Spare me your judgments and spare me your dreams,_

_Cause recently mine have been tearing my seams,_

_I sit alone in this winter clarity which clouds my mind,_

_Alone in the wind and the rain you left me,_

_It's getting dark darling, too dark to see,_

_And I'm on my knees, and your faith in shreds, it seems._

He brough magic back and his love didn't know what to think. His answer that magic was power didn't help. Even as he felt the familiar tingle of magic working its way into his fingertips he couldn't enjoy the sensations. His beauty was angry, yelling.

"It's all about POWER isn't it? You don't NEED it here! We can defeat her without it! NOW SHE HAS POWER TOO!" He moved towards her.

"Belle you don't understand! Trust me, it's for the best." He reached out and grabbed her wrist. "Please."

"How is this going to do any good at all? ALL MAGIC DOES IS HURT PEOPLE RUM!" He shook his head and pulled her close, ignoring her halfhearted flailing at his touch. He pulled her close and she buried her face in his chest. She inexplicably burst into tears.

"What is the real problem Belle?" he asked simply, holding his heart in his arms.

"She…her magic…she took everything." She leaned back to look up at him and suddenly slumped down, fainting and falling to the ground.

"Belle! He cried.

Corrupted by the simple sniff of riches blown,

I know you have felt much more love than you've shown,

And I'm on my knees and the water creeps to my chest.

He had managed to carry her home, using the magic to soothe the pain in his knee. Storybrooke looked different now, sinister. He kicked open the door of his house and carried her to his bedroom. He gently laid her down on the bed and went to get a cool cloth. He pressed it on her forehead, on her neck, her chest, trying to ignore the new and intimate way he was touching her.

She began to stir, her sky blue eyes opening and focusing on him.

"Rum." She said simply. He thought she hated him now, that she would leave again, and this time she wouldn't come back. Power. Magic. He hated it all, but it was the only way to save her, to save his son, and to save himself.

"Rum, I have to tell you something. And I don't know if you will want me anymore."

_But plant your hope with good seeds,_

_Don't cover yourself with thistle and weeds,_

_Rain down, rain down on me,_

_Look over your hills and be still,_

_The sky above us shoots to kill,_

_Rain down, rain down on me._

"She….her magic….she used it to do things to me. She took things." She stopped talking and turned her head away from him. "It was her form of torture. She told me what she was taking and then I could feel it leaving my body, as if all of my hopes and dreams were being torn away." She opened and closed her mouth several times. Rum gently turned her face to him, looking deep into her eyes.

"What happened, Belle? What did she take?" She took a deep breath and lifted her hands up so that her fingers combed through his hair, feathers against his scalp.

"She took away my ability to have babies first." Her eyes filled with teas and Rum felt a heavy stone drop into the pit of his stomach. His fingers brushed across her cheeks again. "And then she took my life, little bit by little bit. She destroyed my ability to have a life with you." That statement confused him.

"What do you mean, my love? We have all the time in the world to have a life together, I don't care if we can't have children as long as you are here with me."

"You don't understand. You said that we have been here for 28 years?"

"Yes."

"That means that I only have 2 years left."

_But I will hold on_

_I will hold on hope, but I will hold on, I will hold on hope, and I will hold on I will hold on hope, but I will hold on I will hold on hope, I will hold on I will hold on._

He knew that he might not survive this battle, but he didn't care. The world was alive around him. The buildings themselves seemed to shake with fear as the people of two world fought for their freedom.

Rumplestiltskin led Snow White, Charming, and Emma to the place he knew her to be.

If she lived his love would die and the choice really wasn't that hard.

Well it was, because he had yet to find Bae, and if the curse was broken before he did, he would never see the boy again.

_I begged you to hear me, there's more than flesh and bones,_

_Let the dead bury their dead, they will come out in droves,_

_But take the spade from my hands and fill in the holes, you've made._

She died quickly, at the hands of the savior, and Rumplestiltskin tried to squash down the inhuman part of him that relished her death. They were silent for a moment, the world around them going mad, the queens body seemed to wither before their eyes, all her power going out of her and returning everything that had been lost at her hands.

That's when Rum heard it.

BANG BANG BANG

"HEY! Let me out of here!" Rum tilted his head in confusion and walked to a giant cupboard in the corner of the room. The front was carved intricately with the likeness of a forest. A very familiar forest.

Rum ran his hand down the wood until it rested on the handles. Then he pulled just as the person inside launched themselves at the doors. They flew open and the two tumbled to the ground.

_But plant your hope with good seeds,_

_Don't cover yourself with thistle and weeds,_

_Rain down, rain down on me._

Imagine everyone's surprise when the boy, no older than 14 threw his arms around the feared Rumplestiltskins neck, knocking him back down onto the ground.

"FATHER!" He yelled.

Snow and Charming looked at each other in surprise. A son?

It was Bae. Rum couldn't wait to get the boy home to introduce him to Belle, to see his family together for the first time.

There was a lot of talking to be done, conversations that were joyous, and conversations that were anything but, The world didn't stop spinning though, Storybrooke recovered, and slowly, day by day, things disappeared.

They all knew where those things were going, and no one could wait until the moment when they were walking down the street and they too, were pulled back home.

* * *

**A/N: Alright there ya go! The last chapter will be up in just a minute...it has a slight M rating so be warned:)))) **


	6. Home

**A/N: This has an M rating...it isnt too graphic but there is some stuffs in there:) I hope you enjoy the last chapter!**

_I ran away in floods of shame_

_I'll never tell how close I came_

_As I crossed the Holldand Road_

_Well you went left and I went right_

_As the moon hung proud and white_

_You would have loved it here tonight_

Everything was as it should be, the people of the world of magic had all returned, the Dark Queen was dead and gone. Snow White and her husband ruled with their daughter by their side.

Rumplestiltskin had his Belle and his son.

He had his hope and his dream.

He had his lover and his child.

He had everything.

He could hear Bae's laughter echo through the halls of the Dark Castle, sometimes he even heard it intermingling with Belle's.

Ah Belle, he decided never to let her go again.

Never, he would die first.

The world seemed brighter, and he still had his magic, but now his magic no longer controlled him. IT rose to meet his ever beck and call and it was as pure as the woman he now held in his arms.

He didn't shy away from affection anymore, no, he was quite blatant actually.

Sometimes, to the embarrassment of Belle, but only sometimes.

The rest of the times she was just as blatant.

_Spin me round just to pin me down_

_On the cover of this strange bed_

_Spin me round just to pin me down_

She was curled up in his bed, reading a book. He had just returned from making sure Bae was asleep and double checking the wards on the castle. He blew out the candles and climbed in the bed beside her, wrapping his arms around her naked waist.

Wait.

He slid his hand across a bare stomach.

Well that was new.

_Wrap up your questions, keep them down_

_Let the water lead us home_

_And I was sorry for what I'd done_

_You were young I was not old_

_But our story was not told_

_But torn apart by greedy hands_

The story of the Beauty and the Beast became one of the most popular told.

Everyone knew who they were and how happy they were. Belle loved Rumplestiltskin in a way that she never dreamed she could. She wanted to be near him all the time, she wanted him within her reach, she wanted to touch him, and hold him, and never let him go.

Rumplestiltskin hardly ever let go of her, he wanted too reassure himself that his love was still with him,

Always.

There were still nightmares though, for both. They sought comfort in one another's arms, just holding each other, falling asleep again wrapped in peace.

For some reason things never progressed beyond that.

That's why he was so surprised. Not because she was in his bed.

But because she was in his bed sans clothing of any kind.

Not that he minded.

_Spin me round just to pin me down_

_On the cover of this strange bed_

_Spin me round just to pin me down_

_Spin me round just to pin me down_

_I'll be gone by the night's end_

_Spin me round just to pin me down_

"Whats this?" he whispered, pulling her close and burying his face in her curls. She squirmed in his arms, turning to face him, she kissed his nose.

"I decided that the whole institution of clothing was too oppressive." She murmured, her hands moving to the buttons of his shirt.

"Is that so? Hmmm." He allowed her to unbutton his shirt and he shrugged it off. She kissed him sweetly on the lips before moving to his neck.

Slowly but surely every bit of clothing he had on was stripped off.

That was exciting.

Of course he was nervous, but none of that mattered to him. It was Belle he was holding in his arms, it was the love of his life, and he could feel her trembling too even if she didn't show it in her lovely face.

Intimacy had never been so intimate for him. It was always rushed, awkward and fumbling.

This was beautiful.

This was his hands wrapped in her hair and their bodies moving in tandem. This was her kisses and her voice and the feel of her breaths rising and falling beneath his hands. This was her stroking his face, and kissing him deeply when she felt as though her world would explode. This was him holding her so tightly he worried he would hurt her but was unwilling to let her go. This was magic and passion and them, now so thoroughly together, a part of each other, that they knew they would never be alone again.

Even after it was over they refused to move away from each other, foreheads together, breathing together, holding one another tightly in their arms and not even trying to calm their racing hearts.

_And I'll be home in a little while_

_Lover, I'll be home_

Rum and Belle spent their lives together in the dark castle with Bae, they had their friends of course, their family that was larger than either would imagine.

Rum thought he had never seen anything so beautiful as Belle reading, feet propped up on a chair and book propped up on her very swollen stomach.

Belle was just ready to be able to see her toes again.

The couple had three children, besides Bae, and those children never saw war, or pain, they never saw hunger or death or despair. No one did. Because now the queen was gone, the sun could shine and happy endings were as abundant and the wildflowers that covered the mountains.

_And I'll be home in a little while_

_Lover, I'll be home_

* * *

**A/N: Well ihope you loved it, i may write more on this story later but right now i have no time! So enjoy this and ill pop in with some oneshots now and again alright? Love you all!**


End file.
